


Between The Bars

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2-d is precious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: Drink up, baby, look at the starsI'll kiss you again, between the barsWhere I'm seeing you there, with your hands in the airWaiting to finally be caughtDrink up one more time and I'll make you mineKeep you apart, deep in my heartSeparate from the rest, where I like you the bestAnd keep the things you forgot________________________________________________________2-D works up the courage to tell Murdoc how he truly feels, only to be shot down. 2-D takes it pretty hard and Murdoc is left to pick up the pieces.





	Between The Bars

2-D fiddled with his sleeve nervously as he stood in the hall, trying to stall going into the kitchen. Tonight was the night, tonight he was going to tell Murdoc he was in love with him. It was just 2-D and Murdoc at the Spirit house tonight, Russel was gone visiting family and Noodle had decided to spend the night with her girlfriend.

With a shaky breath, 2-D pushed into the kitchen, coming face to face with Murdoc who was sat on a bar stool nursing a beer. “H-hey Muhdoc” 2-D said nervously, ducking his head and climbing onto a barstool at the other end of the island.

“What do you want Faceache?” Murdoc sighed, looking at the hyper, blue haired boy. The boy looked uncharacteristically squirmy today, what was his problem?

“C-can um… Can I talk to you Muds? It’s real important” he said giving a toothless smile, annoying Murdoc with his happiness.

“Whatever, be quick Dullard” Murdoc growled finishing off his beer and tossing the container into the bin. He rested his head on his palm, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Well… y-you see Muds… We’ve known each other s-since I was 19 a-and that’s like six whole years! A-and I’ve realized in that time… t-that I’m in love with ya Muds” He rambled fiddling with his sleeves as he looked at the older man hopefully.

Murdoc scoffed. “And what? You thought I’d actually want to be with a dullard like you? I could have anyone I wanted, why would I want you? Have you seen yourself Faceache?” He said loudly, making 2-D flinch as his heart crumbled into a million pieces.

“M s-s-sorry Muhdoc” He sniffled ducking his head, jumping off the bar stool and running up the stairs. He quickly locked himself in his bedroom, sliding down the door with a sob.

Murdoc sighed putting his head in his hands. He had no idea where that reaction had come from, he had always been open about how attractive he thought the singer was in the past. He sighed racking his brain, he knew why he’d reacted like that, 2-D said “Love”. Nobody could love Murdoc, if they did it was a lie.

Murdoc sat on the bar stool staring at the one 2-D had previously occupied as he thought. He could hear 2-D’s cries from all the way down here, but as of late they had faded, meaning he was in the bathroom. When the cries got even softer Murdoc had had enough. He jumped up, sending his stool toppling over, and stopped up the stairs. He got to the bathroom doors where the cries had died down to hopeless whimpers. Murdoc sighed knocking on the door. “Stu? You okay in there?” he asked once there was no answer, just sniffles.

“I swear to Satan, if you don’t open this door right now Stuart I’m going to break it down” he growled banging on the door, pausing and paling when he heard hollow plastic hit the floor.

“Dammit Dents!” he yelled throwing himself onto the door until it opened revealing 2-D on the floor next to his empty bottle of painkillers. He swooped down onto the bathroom floor, pulling 2-D onto his lap and forcing his fingers down his throat. “Fuckin’ idiot!” he yelled in a panic.

Murdoc continued to gag 2-D, until he coughed up the twenty something pills he’d swallowed. “I’m sorry Dents, I didn’t mean the things I said… I-I love you! C’mon!” Murdoc cried, frantically searching for 2-D’s pulse. Luckily his heart was beating fast, meaning Murdoc was just in time. He let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in as he cradled 2-D, rocking him gently and sweeping the soft blue hair out of his face.

“C’mon Faceache, let’s get you in bed” Murdoc sighed picking up the light man, easily carrying him the the bed. He gently laid 2-D on the bed, standing up straight and staring down at him stuck in a mental battle.

Murdoc couldn’t bare to let 2-D sleep alone in this state, it broke his heart. He let out one more shaky breath before crawling into 2-D’s twin sized bed. He pulled the younger man onto his chest, holding him tightly as he rubbed his back. “Don’t you ever think about leaving me alone on this earth again Stuart” He growled, scared and not angry. That night, Murdoc vowed to show 2-D how much he truly love the man, and protect him with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot so I'm sorry if it sucks! I've got many more ideas for them in the future, and I hope you enjoyed the first of my 2doc oneshots!


End file.
